


My Hamilton Art.

by Vlood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Art, Collab, M/M, my art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlood/pseuds/Vlood
Summary: Yeah... I guess the title says everything.





	My Hamilton Art.

This is my part of a collab with @Pup_the_tired_wolf_pup on Instagram. 

About the lineart...I'm kind of proud of it xD.


End file.
